Tricking Erika
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Behind the Scence] How did they create Pokemon Scention eposide. Found out here.....


##################################################################  
  
"Behind the Scences--Tricking Erika!"  
  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
###################################################################  
  
Alexander Keyoko was in Celadon City.  
  
"YOU HERE! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU!" yelled a familar  
  
voice. It was a black hair girl dressed in a red kimodo.   
  
"Erika Suntone?" Alex chocked on this Pikachu-cooked fast food  
  
burger that he had for lunch that day. "Sorry, about that."  
  
Erika's checked brushed with from dark pink to little pink.  
  
"What's up, Erika!" yelled a familar voice. It was Messila  
  
Ronoki.   
  
"Hi, Messila! Looking good!" Erika remarked. "Misty is enjoy  
  
your show, thought Sabrina is a little steam at you."  
  
"She want a little horror show, she got it." Alex remarked.  
  
Alex Keyoko played "Ash Ketchum" on "Pokemon". Usually, with  
  
only two expection--Brock who is played by Billy Rokugu  
  
and Misty who is played by Messila Ronoki--where play  
  
by the offical Gym Leaders. Durning Gym eposides,  
  
the film is mostly a roit of fun on the set.  
  
"Same at always. I can't belive I got fool by you!" Erika remarked.   
  
"What was all the yelling about?" Messila asked.   
  
"A few years ago. Back when he was 10 years. He insult my  
  
perfume by claiming I used it on 'Pokemon'. I didn't  
  
allow him into the Pokemon Gym. But some how, he found  
  
a young girl found--yellow dress, red shoes, and  
  
a yellow wig--I bet it was hard"  
  
"Your wrong there--It was easy. I got it from my older sister,   
  
Betty." Alexander remarked.   
  
Erika had a bit of a blushed on her face. "Using that  
  
costume on calling himself, 'Alexanda'. I only saw  
  
'her' using 'her' Oddish and Bellsprout. No other  
  
clues to her indenity. The only thing that  
  
one of my other friends clue is that she  
  
left for a while and come back. Mostly  
  
around lunch or some time in morning  
  
or afternoon. It was two months that  
  
I discover that Alexanda was a "male". At  
  
that time, we dealing with escape Pikachus,  
  
one of them thundershock Alexanda drestorying  
  
the yellow wig. He told me the reason, he need  
  
my Pokemon badge to compete in the league."  
  
Mr. Calon Penton, a "Pokemon" script writter appears,  
  
"We need a semi-humor Gym Eposide of Pokemon....'  
  
"I thought we did that, when we film in water gym  
  
in Cerulean City " Alex stated.  
  
"...Focusing on Ash Ketchum, not Misty. Most  
  
of humor on that from and based on Misty and   
  
her three sisters." Calon added.   
  
"We start off with the gang arrive in Celadon City. Misty  
  
smells the prefumes and Brock is in shock at the beatiful  
  
girls. Ash insults the prefume by smell bad. He  
  
heads the Pokemon Gym at usual, but the trainin at  
  
the door kick him out since the perfume is made there."  
  
Erika remarked,"I know the familar action. That happen once   
  
and twice a year. One of them was so mad at me   
  
that she happen durning the same month Alexander  
  
was playing Alexanda. It was until later,  
  
that I discover that girl, Gabbrica Valrin,  
  
used her Pikachu to con wild Pikachu & Raichu   
  
and other trainer's Pikachu & Raichu to over-run our gym. In  
  
fact, her own Pikachu was the one that shocked  
  
Alex out of his disquese."  
  
Now, it was Alex's turn to blushed. Gabbrica Valrin was  
  
Alex's rival as a Pokemon trainer, but they got that out of  
  
system. Gabbrica Valrin had want into the Gym  
  
League in America.   
  
"Unknown to Ash and Erika, Team Rocket is planning  
  
on stealing the serect perfume to make a lot of  
  
dough--and I'm don't mean cookie dough." Mrs. Calon  
  
remarked  
  
"Team Rocket usually bugs me a lot..." Erika groaned.  
  
"One time they stole a bottle but it end up just  
  
being one part of fortume--Gloom Gas. I thought  
  
the actors playing Jessie and James were dumb."  
  
Messila stated "But trio awaking up a Gloom,   
  
and having them tied up to a tree. Ash come up  
  
across them. Team Rocket cons Ash Ketchum   
  
into getting them Erika's gym. They thank him  
  
by dressing him up as a female girl!"  
  
"Ashley, it's the only name that could use  
  
Ash could use." Alex remarked.  
  
"Ashire or Ashura could be used." Messila stated,  
  
but after a moment thinking. "But they  
  
are too odd like using a French name in Mexico."   
  
The cast giggled. Afterwords, Calon  
  
stated, "Ashley goes off and discover  
  
Erika is finishing up a story, plus three unwanted  
  
guest--Misty, Brock and Pikachu are there--plus  
  
he discover Erika is the store manger that  
  
was there when he insulted the perfume. Ash  
  
play to the shy girl, but he gets shocked  
  
by his Pikachu. That battle begans, but  
  
it's end by post-due by Team Rocket, who  
  
blow up turning until one big fire."  
  
"Every one picks in using water Pokemon  
  
to keep the fire under control...." Messila  
  
remarked. "But Erika's Gloom is still missing, Ash  
  
goes inside to get Gloom, and bring it out.  
  
Earning Ash his Rainbow Badge. We aslo learn  
  
that bottle was one of peices to pefume sercet  
  
is Essance of Gloom."  
  
Calon remarked, "I'm write up the story! Do you want or do  
  
want to sent a friend to act as you."  
  
"I'm be there." Erika stated  
  
###########THE END##########################################  
  
That's was easy. This is one of the most silly Pokemon  
  
eposide I ever had to lied my eyes on. It's important too.  
  
Hope that you like it!  
  
Signed  
  
Dr. Thinker 


End file.
